goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Caasi
*tumbleweed* Gawrsh, it's quiet... But it's mah Bday on Saturday! My wish is that GOlden Sun DS will magically release on that day. Happy birthday, Caasi! :P LOL :I somehow doubt the fates would do that for you when they didn't do that (not even release any new information of any sort) for my Bday on August 7 - and I'm User Number 1 on this wiki's Featured Users list! :P Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Templates and noinclude Heya! So I saw your comment - the way to include a template in a category but not have it act as part of the template (transcluded to the pages containing the template) is using the HTML noinclude tag: If you've ended up accidentally sticking something where it shouldn't be, edit the template - though it looks to me like you actually put the code in pages individually. There was one time on another wiki that I accidentally put the entire wiki in the Templates category - it was the primary navigation template... so every page followed the template. It was hilarious. Suffice it to say I learned from my mistake and corrected it admirably. Happy editing! AlishaShatogi 23:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks much for the help! =D --Caasi=Isaac 23:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ooops? Did you mean to do that? The way it works is (on the template itself): Category:Advisory Templates ... You seem to be trying to use a "false" variable in a category link, and the wiki parsing doesn't know wtf. 0-0 AlishaShatogi 23:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm such an idiot, there it was at the bottom of the edit page, and I never saw it... Problem is resolved though! =) ::::Hooray! Trial and error can sometimes be the only way to learn something. Another couple fun things are the pre tag, the nowiki tag, and the notoc tag. With the exception of notoc, they're all your regularly-scheduled HTML tags with <> and ... notoc uses underscores: _NOTOC_ and forces a page to not display a Table of Contents. AlishaShatogi 00:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Something you might want to read for kicks... Well, it's not for the faint of heart... and quite lengthy... And may make your head explode... Still interested? [http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=928519&topic=49279438&page=2 The greatest arguement of all time.] :Maybe you already know about this discussion about moving the wiki to NIWA that's been happening at my talk page, but if you don't and you haven't read up on it, I guess I'll try to summarize why doing so is a good idea: less advertisements, a page-size setup that does not restrict the content of each article into one third of the browser screen, not having every image in every page on the site have an "Added by user" line in its thumbnail summary, and getting away from that obnoxious Rich Text editor. I'm reasonably confident that having Golden Sun Universe be counted as part of a wiki collection that includes Bulbapedia and Super Mario Wiki is akin to it "going up in the world", or however you want to think of it. In order for this to go through, however, the NIWA guys need me to get the opinions of the people who edit the wiki in general, so if you come here to my talk page to post, that would be hugely appreciated. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC)